She's more
by junebug18
Summary: Oneshot songfic I couldn't help but write after I heard the song. Chlark. The song just fits too well.


_Author's note: I changed the blue eyed part to brown for obvious reasons to make it fit, but the lyrics are otherwise unchanged._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, the CW does, or the song "She's more", that's Andy Griggs._

Clark sped into the Daily Planet for the fiftieth million time, looking for Chloe. Almost every time he had done so, it was for her help with investigating this or that, and tonight the reason was the same…for the most part. It was nothing really, just something he could have googled himself in two seconds. But he felt like he needed the excuse to come see her.

_I like brown eyes, hers are green  
Not like the woman of my dreams  
And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned  
Five foot three isn't tall  
She's not the girl I pictured at all  
In those paint by number fantasies I've had_

She was at her desk, bent over and frustratingly looking through stacks and piles of papers for some unnamed document. Probably for a story she was working on. Her face was so cute with her so frustrated like that. He had always thought it was funny. Her barely shoulder length straight blond hair continually spills into her face. Finally, as he walks closer, she looks up at him, giving one of her infectious smiles as she just gave up on whatever she had been looking for and tossed all the papers down on her desk defeated. He couldn't help but grin.

_  
So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more_

"Hey, Clark." She smiles again. He wished she wouldn't do that so much, for some reason lately they had been making him smile stupidly too. He had never been a smiley person, and he wasn't used to it. It made him feel stupid, but when she smiled that way he just couldn't help it.

He walks over and hugs her. He doesn't know why. There's no reason to. It was just instinctive. But thankfully she didn't mind and just shrugs it of as nothing.

"Hey." He stupidly stares at her for a little too long, still pretty close by to her from the hug. She stares back sweetly but expectantly. He finally remembers that he should probably say something and stop staring at her like that. "Um, can you help me with something?"

_  
No, it wasn't at first sight  
But the moment I looked twice  
I saw the woman I was born to love  
Her laughter fills my soul  
And when I hold her I don't wanna let go  
When it comes to her I can't get enough_

"Sure." She waits, again expecting him to spill out some crises or theory he had that he needed her to investigate for him. He forgets that it is probably his turn to talk.

When he realizes how stupid he must seem at the moment he expects her to comment on it with her quick sarcasm, but she doesn't. She just stares back, remembering what it felt like when she used to look at him that way. How stupid she felt. She wondered who it was that he was thinking about to have him so distracted. He wondered why she's being so nice, he wouldn't have been, and Lana sure wouldn't have been.

Suddenly he couldn't get all those times she had kissed him out of his head. But he hadn't liked her that way…she was never his idea of what he wanted. That had always been Lana. She was perfect. Everything he had always pictured that he wanted in a girl. Chloe was the opposite. She was his best friend…but he had never thought of her as really his type. But now that he was staring at her like an idiot, he couldn't care less. She was nothing that he thought he wanted, but she was still perfect.

_So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more_

He leans forward quickly and kisses her. Neither of them had any clue it was coming until it had. But neither breaks away. He wishes he hadn't been so distracted every other time in the past that they had kissed…maybe then he wouldn't have missed it like he had. But for some reason, it was there now. He almost wants to cry for all that he had missed out on. She doesn't ask any questions, although every fiber of her being is screaming at her to, she doesn't care why. He wraps his arms around her petite frame, unwilling to let go.

_More than I dreamed of  
More than any man deserves  
I couldn't ask for more  
Than a love like hers_

So when he did stop and look down at her, he didn't even know what to say. Lucky for him, she understood completely. She always did. She always fixed his problems. He loved her for it and everything else. But he still had no clue what he was supposed to do about it, or Jimmy. She took hold of his hand in the dark and otherwise empty office and kissed him this time.

_So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more_

He kissed her back. "I understand." She said softly, still on her tip toes. He knew that she did.

_Whether you loved it or hated it, please review! It's what tells me whether I'm going in the right direction or not!_


End file.
